custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kampf um Wiki-Nui
thumb|250px|Logo Kampf um Wiki-Nui ist eine Geschichte von Nathanael1711. Das zweite Kapitel wurde gemeinsam mit Axonnmaster ausgearbeitet. Vorgeschichte Nathanael schlich durch die dunklen Gassen von Ta-Wiki, dem Feuer-Stadtteil von Wiki-Nui. In den letzten Monaten hatten die Konflikte zwischen den Ta- und Po-Matoranern immer mehr zugenommen; es war schon fast wie ein Bürgerkrieg. Turaga Kruhme hatte den Matoranern befohlen, mit dem Kämpfen aufzuhören, doch selbst die Toa konnten nichts ausrichten. Nathanael war kein Toa; er gehörte einer besonderen Spezies an, von der bis auf wenige alle bei einem großen Unglück gestorben waren. Nun war er auf dem weg zur Kneipe Zur Wiki-Nui Fanfiction. Es war eine Kneipe, in der sich die Geschichtenschreiber von Wiki-Nui jeden Abend trafen und ihre neuesten Geschichten verfassten, austauschten und vortrugen. Und drei von ihnen brauchte Nathanael. Er trat ein, und sein Blick schweifte sofort zu dem Tisch, an dem die drei Matoraner saßen und sich gerade ihre Geschichten vorlasen. Nathanael trat heran. "Bioniclemaster, Axonnmaster, IgnikaNuva, ich brauche euch". "Und wozu bitte?", fragte Bioniclemaster misstrauisch. "Wir bleiben lieber unter uns." "Die Stadt braucht euch!" "Meinst du diesen lächerlichen Konflikt der Po- und Ta- Matoraner?" "Aber nein.... wir brauchen euch für die neueste Show im Fernsehen, die Wiki-Nui Show "Kampf um Wiki-Nui!"! Ich bin der Moderator!" Einen Monat später. Kapitel 1: BIONICLEMASTER mit TUYET'S REISE Nathanael:Willkommen in der Show "Kampf um Wiki-Nui"! Unser heutiger Gast.... *Trommelwirbel* Nathanael: ...Bioniclemaster mit seiner Geschichte "Tuyet´s Reise"!!! *BM tritt ein* N: So, BM, worum geht es in der Geschichte? BM: Also: Erstes Kapitel: Lhikan und Nidhiki gehen Tuyet im Gefängnis besuchen. Tuyet sagt dass sie raus will... N: Wir haben heute einen besonderen gast zu ihrer Story.... Toa Tuyet! *Tuyet kommt lächelnd rein* N: Nun, Tuyet, wollen wir mal ein Zitat von ihnen lesen... *räuspert sich* N: ... werde dir beweisen, dass ich nicht böse bin... Tuyet: Ich? Böse? N: ... nicht auf dich verlassen kann... *Tuyet packt BM an der Gurgel* Tuyet: Glaubst du etwa, dass ich Lhikan anbettle? BM: *röchel* *Windet sich aus Tuyets Griff* N: Weiter im Text... Tuxet, setz dich aufs Talk-Sofa. *Tuyet setzt sich aufs Talksofa* N:BM, du auch! *Bm setzt sich aufs Talksofa, so weit wie möglich von Tuyet weg. N:Kapitel 2... BM:In Kapitel 2 bricht Tuyet aus und versteckt sich. Dann sieht sie Teridax und bekommt Angst... *Tuyet schmettert BM gegen die Wand* N: Und nun unser nächster Gast ... Teridax!!! *Teridax kommt rein* N:So, Terry, wie gehts? *Teridax setzt sich auf das Sofa* Teridax: Joah, ich komme gerade von den Dreharbeiten für die Verfilmung von Im Schatten der Apokalypse. Ich konnte aber nicht verstehen was ich sage, da der Film auf englisch gedreht wurde. N:Wo wurde der Film gedreht? Teridax: In BIONYwood. Ich wohne dort. *BM rappelt sich wieder auf und setzt sich neben Teridax aufs Talk-Sofa.* N:Also, BM, fahr fort. BM: A-Also Tuyet entdeckt einen Gang und merkt nicht, dass Teridax- Teridax: Nenn mich ruhig Terry. BM: O-Okay. Also, Teridax- Teridax: NENN MICH TERRY! BM: Terry hat sie beobachtet und weiß wo sie ist. Tuyet läuft den Gang entlang und sieht am Ende einen Lichtpunkt... N:Das war Kapitel 2! Und jetzt unser Ehrengast für Kapitel 3: Nidhiki!!! *Nidhiki kommt rein* Nidhiki:BM, was für eine Freude einen Schriftsteller wie sie kennenzulernen, welche Ehre! BM:D-Danke... also, weiter im Text: Nidhiki und Lhikan machen sich Sorgen um Tuyets Verschwinden und Lhikan schiebt sich die Schuld in die Schuhe. Nidhiki tröstet ihn. Nidhiki:ICH? TRÖSTEN? *Schmettert BM gegen die Wand* BM: Urgh. *Rappelt sich wieder auf* BM:A-Also Tu-Tuyet entdeckt eine Insel em Ende des Tunnels, die grade zerstört wird. Darum flieht sie und schwimmt durchs wasser, wo sie die Splitter des Nui-Steins an ihrer Rüstung zu einem Mini-Nuistein zusammenschmilzt. Dann entdeckt sie in der Ferne eine scheinbar lebende Insel... N: Und nun eine kurze Werbepause, danach gibts IgnikaNuva mit Valley of the Mangai!... *WERBEPAUSE* Kapitel 2: IGNIKANUVA mit VALLEY OF THE MANGAI N:Willkommen beim zweiten Teil unserer Fernsehschow Kampf um Wiki-Nui. Da ich eine kurze Pause brauche, wird heute Axonnmaster ihr Gastmoderator sein!!! *N ab, AM auf die Bühne* *Trommelwirbel* AM:Und unser heutiger Gast ist:Ignika Nuva *Ignika Nuva tritt freundlich grinsend ein* AM:und um was geht es in ihrer Geschichte? *IN immer noch lächend IN:Tja, also...ähm....tja...Es geht im ersten Kapitel um die Toa Hagah AM:Und dazu haben wir einen besonderen Gast: *Trommelwirbel* AM:Toa Norik und Toa Iruini! *Beide kommen mit einem recht verschlafenen Gesicht rein* AM:Wie seht ihr denn aus? No:Wir kommen vom Filmdreh für Valley of the Mangai Ir:Und unsere ehrenwerte Autorin musste ja so viele Stunts einbauen *Baut sich drohend vor Ignika Nuva auf* Ir: Unsd wir haben leider keine Stuntdubles bekommen. *Hebt bedrohlich die Hand* No:Wer kommt bitte auf die Idee Flugboards einzubauen! *Irunini schmettert IN gegen die Wand und würgt sie* AM:Setzten sich die Herren bitte auf das Talksofa *Norik und Iruini lassen von IN ab und setzten sich* AM:Fahren sie bitte fort IN? *In räuspert sich* AM:Los jetzt *IN räuspert sich wieder* IN:Die Toa Hagah und Naho kommen in Karda Nui an...ähäm....räusper *Flüstert* IN:AM, sehen die da alle auf mich? AM völlig entnervt AM:Ja die sehen alle nur auf sie! *IN rennt weg* *AM hinterher* *N auf die Bühne* N:So, und nach dieser kurzen Einlage weiter mit Skorpi63! *Werbepause* Kategorie:Komödie